Watersport boards such as surfboards and stand-up paddleboards (SUPS) generally are configured to permit a user to stand upon an upper surface of the watersport board while the watersport board floats in a body of water. The material construction of a watersport board may be selected to optimize properties and characteristics of the watersport board, such as to produce a watersport board that is durable, lightweight, maneuverable, and/or stable. Traditional manufacturing techniques may introduce tradeoffs between such properties and characteristics. For example, increasing the durability of a watersport board may correspond to increasing the weight of the board, and decreasing the weight of the board may limit the durability and/or stability of the board. Thus, there exists a need for watersport boards that are lightweight and durable.